1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for arresting a criminal, and more particularly to the assembly for arresting a criminal which is able to seize the suspect's chest and feet to prevent the suspect from fleeing.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout the world, the proliferation of armed robbery, especially the use of firearms against financial institutions, has been on the increase for many years. One reason for this is the apparent ease with which the criminals can rob banks, convenience stores and so on. In fact, staff at such establishments are generally told to simply comply with the criminals' demands, and the general public is also cautioned against any acts of heroism. The irony is that criminals probably feel encouraged to commit such crimes due to the tolerance of the authorities.
Generally, security guards are stationed inside a financial or transaction business center to prevent any unexpected accidents. However, due to the rampant gun smuggling and the infested black-market, almost every outlaw owns a powerful pistol. It is known that every policeman carries a standard issued 90 mm handgun, but not every security guard is equipped with a handgun, some may even have a stick and a flashlight as the standard issued equipment. For those business centers where there are no security guards to safeguard the customers as well as to the properties from the potential danger, the outlaws may easily getaway without any attempt from anyone in the business centers trying to stop them. Even when there are some brave passersby trying to stop the outlaws, the passersby will be warned afterward not to do things to jeopardize one's own life. Therefore, it is commonly seen that the convenient store keepers are advised to let the robbers take the money and run. It's also advised not to do things to agitate the outlaws in order to save one's own life. The passive attitude toward the outlaws seems to encourage the crime and thus positive measures are to be taken to effectively stop crime rate increase.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved assembly for arresting a criminal to mitigate the aforementioned problems.